


Overview

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Animation world [1]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Disney - All Media Types, DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: An explanation for the AU





	Overview

**Animation World AU**

I'm open to suggestions for a better name for the world.

Basically, the stories under this AU will follow rules similar to the story of **'Wreck-it-Ralph' **but instead of the characters involved being limited to playable heroes of video games, it will involve any character written in Animated stories. This includes animated movies outside Disney, if, you know, there are any notable ones.

**Parallels**

Game central (the place in Wreck-it-Ralph considered as a 'break room' of sorts) - **Back Screen **(a play on the word term 'Back stage' in Theater plays)

Game unplugged - **As long as there is still an existing file [DVD, CD, Softcopy, streaming file, pictures e.g.] in the real world, the characters involve continue living.**

I will be typing here my ideas for the stories I will make involving this AU, so beware of spoilers.

**Infatuation outside Canon**

****Jim is frustrated that he gets his failed sequel, and to an extent, failed love, rubbed in his face, and Dimitri has to put up with his publicity being presented as a happy couple with Anastasia. They meet, and together, they go against canon.

**Reactions to fanarts/fanfiction**

Similar to the sequel, characters involved discover the internet. There, they find out how their fandom express their love for them. And maybe, too much love is going on.


End file.
